Casamento entre Amigos
by Lyric T
Summary: "'Ele é o meu amigo... que antes, durante e depois da bendita missão eu percebi que o amo'"
1. Capítulo 1

Nota: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling... mas queria que o Draco fosse meu :/

**Casamento entre amigos**

autora: Fernanda Destro.

Capítulo 1.

Já era tarde, naquela noite quente e Hermione continuava acordada, ainda saboreando os momentos vividos em seu sonho. Será que ela estava ficando louca? Estava sonhando com um homem que não podia habitar seus sonhos, não seus sonhos mais íntimos.

- Acho que estou ficando maluca, ou melhor, estou precisando de um namorado. Onde já se viu sonhar assim com o Harry...

Por Merlim, não consigo mais acordar neste estado. Preciso de um banho...

Depois do banho Hermione passou a estudar um processo de uns comensais, que mesmo depois da derrota de Voldemort, insistiam em aterrorizar o mundo bruxo.

Hermione era responsável pelo Departamento de Aurores de Londres e estava sempre em contato com Harry, que vivia viajando, em palestras e treinamentos por todo mundo. A amizade entre eles era o que tinham de mais precioso e ela sabia que podia sempre contar com ele.

Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos, lisos e macios, os olhos continuavam com aquele olhar enigmático e sapeca (que sempre fazia os homens olharem duas vezes pra ela.) sua pele alva e uma boca carnuda.  
Estava em frente ao espelho analisando seu corpo, era esguio e tinha os seios fartos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

Sim era uma bela mulher e gostava de se vestir bem, e era bem ousada no que diz respeito a lingeries. Sabia que era bonita e atraente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não tinha namorado... Não por falta de opção e sim porque eles a entediavam, sempre com segundas intenções e sempre correndo atrás de outro rabo de saia.

Olhou para uma foto do criado mudo, estava ela e Harry, estavam abraçados, pois a foto foi tirada em Hogsmeade em dezembro (o frio era cortante), mas também uma boa desculpa para andarem abraçados... Hermione suspirou. 

Aqueles haviam sido bons tempos, embora Voldemort estivesse sempre ameaçando a paz de todos. Ela sentia-se como se fizesse parte de algo, algo que não podia ser quebrado, algo além da amizade, algo além do amor.

Bom, já estava atrasada para a sua preleção no Ministério, iria falar para uma nova turma de aurores que estava começando a estudar aquele ano. Estariam presentes também pessoas de outros países e aurores gabaritados.

Aparatou na porta do Ministério e desceu para o piso onde ficava o salão de palestras. No elevador encontrou com Mark, um inominável americano que arrancava suspiros de todas as mulheres solteiras e comprometidas no ministério... E Hermione não era imune ao seu charme, mas também não sei deixava seduzir por um Don-juan.

_- Bom Dia Granger. Bela manhã... E belo vestido.  
_  
_- Bom Dia Mark. Obrigada -_ disse Hermione eu seu tom profissional.

_- Sabe Granger, um dia ainda vou descobrir que você é uma mulher quente e pronta para ser amada e não esta pessoa que transpira profissionalismo e competência. Ainda vou me certificar que você é tudo isso que aparenta e muito mais..._

_- Precisa ser muito mais que um rostinho bonito e um sorriso galante para poder descobrir o que há debaixo disso tudo, como você mesmo disse. -_ falou Hermione com calma, mas fuzilando o homem com um olhar.

_- É assim que eu gosto... -_ disse Mark com um sorriso cínico nos lábios _-... Quanto mais difícil melhor, fica mais saboroso.  
_  
Hermione estava em tempo de lançar um feitiço naquele atrevido quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ela ficou sem palavras.

Na porta estava um homem alto, moreno, com os cabelos elegantemente desarrumados, com olhos de um verde esmeralda profundo... Um peitoral de fazer inveja a qualquer homem que passasse. Uma camisa branca com os botões superiores abertos, deixando a imaginação das mulheres que passavam por ele funcionando. Usava uma calça preta social que deixava as pernas bem torneadas com o contorno aparente e um perfume arrebatador. Ele entrou e percebeu o clima e disse:

_- Olá minha linda... Algum problema? -_ Disse Harry, colocando sua mão na cintura da amiga e a puxando para um beijo casto na testa.

Hermione não conseguia desviar o olhar da abertura da camisa de Harry. Fazia um tempo que não o via e apesar de estar acostumada com sua beleza, ele parecia mais másculo, mais lindo, mais... Mais...

_- Tudo bem Harry, apenas alguns dissabores matinais_ - disse olhando para Mark, que havia se intimidado um pouco com a presença de Harry.

Harry fuzilou Mark com um olhar e quando ia fazer um comentário a porta do elevador se abriu e Mark desapareceu como fumaça da vista dos dois.

_- Hermione, este cara estava te importunado._ - disse Harry olhando-a profundamente com aqueles olhos esmeraldinos.

_- Não é isso Harry... Ele sempre acha que todas as mulheres estão aos pés dele e não escolhe muita hora, lugar ou até mesmo qual vítima que ele vai atacar aquele dia. Mas sei me defender..._

Harry estava com a mão na cintura de Hermione, virou-se lentamente para ela. Bateu a mão no botão do elevador, que parava o elevador entre os andares cinco e seis. Colocou o dedo indicador no lábio de Hermione, para abafar seu protesto.

Ele estava perigosamente perto, e Hermione respirava com dificuldade. A simples visão daquele homem a segurando pela cintura e a olhando daquela maneira a deixava zonza. O perfume de Harry entrava pelas narinas e a transportava pra outro mundo.

A magia do momento se intensificou quando ele disse com sua voz rouca:

_- Escute aqui mocinha... Não quero saber de ninguém, ouviu bem? Ninguém importunando você. Quero que me chame sempre que precisar. Você não usa este medalhão que te dei a toa... –_ disse Harry, passando a mão pelo pescoço de Hermione - que a muito custo abafou um gemido.

Dizendo isso Harry depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios de Hermione que só teve forças para menear a cabeça afirmativamente.

Harry então voltou à posição normal e apertou o botão do elevador, deixando Hermione com as pernas bambas e com a respiração irregular.

O que Hermione não percebia é que Harry também havia se alterado com esta conversa. Ele sentia por ela um carinho que não sabia explicar. Sabia que Hermione era uma mulher desejável, mas sabia que tudo não passava de amizade. Mas ultimamente, depois do término de seu relacionamento com Janet, ele estava mais exigente e freqüentemente se pegava pensando em Hermione e como seria sortudo o cara que se casasse com ela.

Harry estava agora tentando controlar seus impulsos e manejar de acordo as novas sensações que estavam povoando sua cabeça. Estivera bem próximo de Hermione, próximo demais, e aquilo o deixava excitado mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sentir o perfume de Hermione, o seu toque, sentir a sua musculatura contrair quando ele a tocou, e sentir sua respiração falhar quando ele chegava perto o tirava do sério. 

Mas Harry acreditava as reações de Hermione estavam associadas à raiva que ela estava do Mark, e não com sua presença.

Harry foi desperto de seus pensamentos com o toque de Hermione em seu rosto e disse enquanto a porta do elevador abria:

_- Obrigada por tudo Harry, sei que você estará sempre presente, que sempre posso contar com você. -_ dizendo isto ela impulsivamente deu um selinho no moreno e saiu do elevador deixando pra trás um Harry atônito e mais excitado ainda com a situação.

Harry custou a se recompor e saiu correndo atrás de uma Hermione que estava com o rosto afogueado tamanho tinha sido sua ousadia com o amigo.

'_-Meu Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando beijei de leve os lábios de Harry Potter? Só posso estar perdendo o juízo!_ –' pensava Hermione enquanto tentava se recompor. Ela ainda sentia o gosto adocicado dos lábios do moreno, imaginava como seria beijá-lo com ardor. Mas afastou seus pensamentos quando Harry a alcançou.

_-Ei! - _disse Harry segurando-a pelo braço. O toque dele queimava sua pele. _-Onde você pensa que vai sem a minha escolta? - _disse gentil.

_- Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje Harry! Pensei que estaria aqui só amanhã para a reunião a respeito dos Comensais -_ disse Hermione o mais naturalmente que conseguiu.

Harry a olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

_- Vim mais cedo pra te ver doçura... Estava com saudades -_ disse sedutor.

Hermione corou ao ouvir estas afirmações do moreno e respondeu, dando um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo:

_- Que mentira deslavada a sua, Potter. Penso que veio mais cedo porque deves ter algum interesse além de me ver -_ disse entre um sorriso. Harry com um sorriso confirmou:

_- Essa é minha garota, sempre perspicaz. Voltei mais cedo porque tenho que ajeitar as coisas aqui na minha casa em Londres. Fiquei muito tempo fora e preciso colocar as coisas no lugar antes de me situar. Por enquanto estou em um hotel.  
_  
_- Como assim em um hotel, Harry James Potter? -_ Perguntou Hermione, indignada. _- Você se esqueceu que moro sozinha e que podes ficar na minha casa o tempo que for preciso?-_ falou Hermione novamente encarando o moreno, com uma ruga que denotava seu incômodo com a decisão de Harry.

_- Nossa, Mione, pensei que poderia te atrapalhar. Você sabe que nem sempre sou bem-vindo quando você está namorando... Que seus namorados têm o dom de achar que eu sou seu amante portátil -_ disse um Harry com sinceridade

Mione ficou corada com a resposta de Harry e quando ia retrucar foi interpelada por Gina.

_- Olá seus tratantes! Quer dizer que o Harry chega e você o guarda só pra você -_ disse Gina com ar zombeteiro.

_- Que nada Gina, não exagera, eu também só o encontrei agora no elevador, mas já puxei a orelha dele por não ter avisado que viria.  
_  
_- Nossa, como é bom ser querido por duas mulheres lindas -_ disse Harry num tom vaidoso, fazendo as duas rirem de sua expressão.

Hermione como a mais aplicada de todos sugeriu que entrassem para o auditório pois a sua preleção iria começar.

Ela iria falar aos novos aurores a respeito de como esta profissão era difícil e exigia dedicação e perspicácia e a ajuda de Harry seria muito bem vinda pois apesar de famoso, Harry sempre mantinha uma postura elegante e humilde diante da platéia. Ela não perderia este show por nada.

**OoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Oi!** E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim!

Agradeço a Fernanda por me deixar divulgar sua fic aqui. *-*

Err... reviews?

**Lyric T.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling... mas queria que o Draco fosse meu :/

**Casamento entre amigos**

autora: Fernanda Destro.

Capítulo 2.

Entraram os três no auditório e foram interceptados por Malfoy, que já os aguardava impaciente. Harry o cumprimentou com normalidade, eles haviam se entendido quando estavam em um trabalho na Itália. Eles se tratavam com cordialidade e haviam desenvolvido até uma amizade considerável.

_- Hei Potter, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. Pensei que só viesse amanhã. -_ Disse Malfoy cumprimentando o amigo com um aperto de mão.

_- Pois é Malfoy, se eu soubesse que estas duas mocinhas iam ficar bravas comigo, nem tinha aparecido -_ disse Harry em tom de brincadeira.

Não puderam continuar o assunto, pois Remo Lupin já estava se posicionando para falar para um auditório de aproximadamente 60 pessoas. Harry, Draco e Gina se sentaram na primeira fileira e Hermione se postou ao lado de Lupin e Tonks.

A palestra transcorreu normalmente, durante a vez de Hermione palestrar, Harry foi se postar a frente da mesa para que pudesse falar logo após ela. De trás ele podia observar a reação do pessoal às palavras de Hermione e os olhares de cobiça que os homens lançavam à morena.

Inconscientemente, Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, ele estava mirando Mark, que estava sentado nas últimas fileiras do auditório e este literalmente "comia" Hermione com os olhos. Sentiu uma grande antipatia pelo rapaz e fez uma anotação mental de vigiá-lo de perto para que ele não incomodasse mais a amiga.

Ele também se pegou olhando Hermione de um modo diferente, a morena estava com um vestido azul marinho, com um decote que valorizava seus seios, sem a deixar vulgar, a saia do vestido descia até o joelho, revelando as pernas de Hermione de um jeito sutil e tentador. Ela estava envolvida no assunto e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente e Harry pensava _– "Meu Deus Hermione, onde eu estava com a cabeça que não te notei antes?"_

Estava tão absorto na contemplação de Hermione que Malfoy teve que cutucá-lo, pois ele estava sendo chamado para falar aos futuros aurores.

Harry dirigiu-se com desenvoltura para o centro do palco e começou a falar sobre a importância de ser atencioso aos detalhes para que seja um auror competente.

Agora era a vez de Hermione reparar que quase todas as mulheres do auditório estavam hipnotizadas por aquele homem, que falava e gesticulava com graciosidade, transmitindo segurança e masculinidade a cada gesto. Hermione não deixou de notar também que de costas Harry era quase tão bom quanto de frente, ela pensava _"- Nossa que traseiro!"__  
_  
Imediatamente balançou a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos. Sinceramente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

A preleção de Harry havia terminado e todos estavam aplaudindo os palestrantes. Alguns vinham cumprimentá-los, a maioria mulheres que se acotovelavam para pelo menos pegar na mão do menino que sobreviveu.

Hermione estava conversando com Tonks e Gina, mas estava prestando atenção às ações de Harry.

Tonks comentou:  
_- Nossa, que Lupin não me ouça. Ultimamente ele anda tão ciumento! Mas o Harry está um pedaço de mau caminho né?  
_

Gina concordou, dizendo:

_- Nem me fale, e pensar que já tive tudo isso pra mim... Infelizmente não deu certo. Hoje somos bons amigos, mas tenho que admitir o Harry fica cada dia mais lindo! Você não acha Hermione?  
_  
_- Ahhhhh -_ gaguejou a morena. _-Ele é meu amigo e sempre vou achá-lo bonito.  
_  
_- Deixa disso Hermione, larga mão de ser santa -_ disse Gina indignada. _-Pensa que não vi o jeito que você olhava o Harry durante a palestra? E agora? Você está rastreando o movimento de mulheres em volta dele. Você pensa que me engana?  
_  
Tonks e Gina riram gostoso da brincadeira com Hermione.

Hermione respondeu prontamente:

_- Gina eu não sou cega, estou vendo que Harry está pra lá de atraente e qualquer mulher que se preze faria qualquer coisa para cair nas graças deste moreno de olhos verdes, afinal de contas ele é uma tentação. Mas eu sou amiga do Harry só isso.  
_  
Gina e Tonks não tiveram tempo de avisar, mas Harry estava postado atrás de Hermione com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e disse em uma voz rouca

_- Que bom saber que atraio a atenção de uma mulher linda como você. Nunca fui considerado uma tentação pra mulher nenhuma, mas vindo de você eu fico pra lá de feliz. Pena que me considere só seu amigo.  
_  
Hermione se virou pra ele com toda dignidade que restava e respondeu:

_- Harry, eu, eu... Não sei o que dizer, eu estava falando que você é lindo e isso qualquer um vê. Eu não sou cega. Sou capaz de reconhecer a beleza de qualquer um, em qualquer lugar._

- Não precisa ficar nervosa Hermione, eu fiquei lisonjeado com seu elogio. Então vamos?  
  
Hermione ainda sob o efeito do olhar que Harry lançava a ela perguntou:

_- Vamos onde?_

- Não me fala que se arrependeu do convite para eu ficar na sua casa? Eu estava pensando que podíamos passar no hotel pegar as minhas coisas e ir para sua casa... A não ser que eu vá atrapalhar mais algum namoro _seu... -_ indagou Harry, apreensivo.

Hermione suspirou e respondeu:

_-__É claro que não, não estou namorando e mesmo se estivesse jamais deixaria de te hospedar em minha casa por causa de um capricho de algum outro homem.  
_  
Gina percebeu um brilho diferente passar pelos olhos de Harry quando Hermione mencionou que não estava namorando. Mas foi muito rápido e a ruiva não conseguiu tirar suas conclusões definitivas.

Dito isto, Harry se despediu de todos e pegou Hermione pelo braço e foi saindo do auditório. O coração dela batia descompassado, ela percebia o olhar de cobiça das outras moças e mais do que depressa tratou de pegar na mão do amigo, para deixar bem claro que, pelo menos hoje Harry seria só dela!

Eles passaram por Mark que nem tentou fazer nenhuma tentativa de aproximação de Hermione. Afinal já havia visto que ela estava bem escoltada. Ele sabia da fama de Harry, sabia que não devia mexer em nada que fosse importante para ele.

Chegaram à parte de fora do Ministério e Hermione estava se preparando para desaparatar, mas Harry a segurou no braço e apontou para um carro esporte, preto que estava estacionado a uma quadra do prédio.

_- Quem diria Sr. Harry James Potter em um carro trouxa_ - disse Hermione

_-__Sabe Mione, eu adoro estas belezinhas - _disse Harry à morena.

Foram direto ao hotel, onde Harry fez o check-out. Pegou suas coisas e rumou direto pra casa de Hermione. Durante o trajeto, Hermione observava Harry de soslaio, e pensava: _" - Nossa como ele está diferente, mais másculo, mais forte, mais lindo! Será que vou dar conta de hospedá-lo em minha casa sem cair na tentação?"  
_  
Nesse momento Harry estava parando o carro e estava olhando para a morena com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios:

_- É Mione, algo me diz que estes dias vão ser inesquecíveis_ - disse enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos de Hermione.

O simples toque de Harry fazia os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiarem e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e quando ia retrucar Harry saia do carro e ia em direção à sua porta para abri-la.

_- Quanta gentileza -_ disse Hermione embaraçada.

_- Só faço isso para mulheres muito especiais -_ disse Harry junto ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que Hermione se encolhesse.

_- Parece que está com frio -_ disse Harry pegando sua mala e passando sua mão sobre o ombro de Hermione.

Entraram no hall e Harry sentiu que esta semana prometia mais que ele gostaria de admitir...

**OoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Oi!** E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim!

Agradecimentos a Kel e a Carol Potter Cullen por estarem acompanhando! Um beijo e obrigada!

Err... reviews?

**Lyric T.**


End file.
